Dragon Booster: Release the Dragon
by Redrogue17
Summary: Basically the series with an added OC and some trivia. Rated K plus for mild violence. Please enjoy, but no flames. Sorry, limited character space. And sorry about the picture.
1. The Choosing Part 1

"Three thousand years ago, a great Dragon/Human War threatened to rip apart the planet. But a single golden dragon, the last of its kind, chose a human to be his hero, a Dragon Booster. This Dragon Booster and the last gold dragon released the full power of the dragon and stopped the fight by turning all dragons back to gold," a man lectured to a bored teen behind him before addressing his point, "I have learned, Moordryd, that the ancient gold boned dragon has been bred back into existence by my dear _old friend_, Connor Penn. He's holding secret auditions for riders, you will disguise yourself as an elite class racer, and infiltrate Connor's racing stable_. You will take the gold dragon_."

The teen, Moordryd, rolled his eyes behind the man's back and scoffed. The old man was just telling him a bunch of things the boy already knew.

"Don't tell me how to steal dragons father, my Down City crew and I have been stealing them for you most of my life," he retorted bluntly.

His father turned around sharply, showing that he was furious, his face almost red with anger; Moordryd stepped back a little hesitantly.

"This dragon must not choose a Dragon Booster!" Moordryd's father warned, his eyes narrowing with evil, "The gold dragon is the only thing that can stop me..."

Moordryd stepped back once more as his father ranted, "I will start a new dragon human war and when it's over, I will rule the world!"

The elder smirked with evidence of evil spread across his face. Moordryd turned around and started to walk away when his father stopped him.

"And bring Gwynn with you," the old man added in a not as villainous tone, "Her race training was cancelled today."

The teenager stopped, the sound of a record being scratched almost literally echoed through the room.

"WHAT!?" Moordryd yelled, "YOU want ME to bring _HER_ into one of YOUR plans?!"

His father growled, covered his eyes with one hand and said, "Just do as you're told Moordryd, but don't get her involved."

* * *

It was still afternoon around Dragon city, but getting a little darker, with the sun lowering in the horizon. The Dragon City's upper levels were very busy, dragons everywhere on the streets.

The Dragon City newscaster reported, "Traffic is snarled at Dragway 1138, I dunno if it's the heat, but phew! Those dragons are acting crazy! And now the street racing news; Kitt Wonn, is still the point leader, she's blowing away her competition in her last three races."

* * *

It was quiet around Penn stables in the afternoon, Artha Penn, one of Connor's children, was leaning against the wall, playing his best friend Parmon's video game. Connor had tried many times to convince the boy into giving real racing a try, but Artha refused and was more interested in racing vid games, than actually racing real dragons. He didn't even really like real dragons, probably due to being mocked and labeled by others all his life as a "stable-boy."

"He-he yeah!" He cheered as he completed a move in the game.

Parmon was playing against Artha from another location, "Whoa! Nice moves, Artha! Now you're only _three_ dragons behind me! Next time, maybe use blue draconium speed gear and red maneuver gear on a white dragon..."

"Parmon! Everything's not all strategy, gear and draconium energy! Sometimes, as in my case, it's just about being, really, really good," He grinned and nodded.

"Drac, Artha! Do you have any idea what a great dragon racer you can be?" Parmon asked.

Artha rolled his eyes at his friend, "Real dragons? Gaah! Let's just stick to designing our vid game Parm! That's our ticket to fame and fortune."

"Is your Dad still bugging you about going to the Racing Academy?" Parmon asked.

"All the time! It's like everywhere I go his dragons are following me!" Artha said and was interrupted by a black and gold dragon that stuck his head over Artha's shoulder to get a better look at the vid display, "See what I mean?"

"Beau I'm busy!" He said to the beast, moving his vid game away from him.

Artha then returned his attention back to his best friend Parmon.

"So how do you like the new wireless controllers I built?" his friend was saying, "You see I got a hold of some draconium capacitors, re-wired the by – pass on the old gear contacts, and then I re-routed the switching devices and..."

The controller spouts sparks and Parmon cleared his throat in the awkward silence, "It, uhm, well needs some tweaking."

Artha's controller sparked some more.

"Parm? It needs fixing," He said and then got knocked over by Beau.

He frowned at Beau and the dragon noticed a Draconi-yum bar in his shirt pocket.

"Beau stop it!" Artha laughed-yelled out and Beau grabbed the bar and ate it, but stepped back onto the fallen vid game.

"Beau!" Artha frowned as the game went blank.

* * *

"Artha?" Parmon called out.

Something had broken his connection with his friend, and the tech-savvy teenager didn't know what.

* * *

Beau looked at what he's done and made an _uh oh_ growl, an apologetic look formed across his face at Artha.

"This is exactly why video games are better than real ones! Dumb dragon..." the Penn teen stalked of furiously, Beau miffed at this.

As Artha walked along, he got shoved aside by Moordryd.

"Out of my way…. stable boy," He glared at Artha.

"_Stable boy?_ I'm Artha Penn," Artha defended and pointed to a large sign, "Of **Penn Stables**, who are you?"

"Moordryd Paynn," Artha's "new friend" glared, "and I race dragons. Heh, looks like you clean up after them."

He walked off but then stepped in to dragon poo.

Artha held back his laugh and smirked, "Looks like you could use a little clean up yourself."

Moordryd grabbed Artha by the shirt, but Artha didn't back down. The racer teen then just let his "prey" go.

"Tha! You're not worth the trouble," Moordryd sneered and walked off, Artha watched him leave curiously.

"Sorry about my older brother," a female voice spoke up, "He's not really a people-person."

Artha turned around and saw a fourteen year old girl standing behind him. Unlike Moordryd, who had long straight white hair, grey eyes, and dark colored clothes under a black jacket, the girl had short messy turquoise hair, orange eyes, and vibrant colored clothes. She also wore a Sky-class symbol medallion around her neck.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Artha remarked, "Who are you?"

"Gwynn, Rypkord's rider and future racer…" the girl smiled, "Well, if my race trainer ever starts _actually_ _helping_ me."

Artha couldn't help but laugh, "You mean your family's paying for a guy that won't even help you? That is so messed up."

Gwynn smiled weakly, "I know, I know. Hey, what's your name again?"

"Artha," the older boy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Artha," Gwynn shook his hand, "Hope to see you around, but I have to go right now before Mr. Gloomy-Moody starts a fight for real."

With that, she ran off to join up with Moordryd.

* * *

Artha decided to walk around to get his mind off things. He soon met up with a young boy sweeping the walkway.

"Hey, ya missed a spot," the older boy pointed as he walked over.

"Huh? Oooh!" Lance groaned, "Why do_ I _always get stuck cleaning up after the dragons?"

The boy threw down the broom stick and pouted. His brother was supposed to be helping but, as usually, was slacking off.

Artha laughed, "Because you're my little brother Lance, and you love helping me."

Then he started nooging his little brother.

Lance looked and responded, "I do? Hey, no I don't!"

Artha continued to noogie Lance until their father cleared his throat behind the two of them.

"Dad! I w-was just…." Artha said hesitantly and stopped nooging his little brother, instantly almost dropping him.

Connor looked at Artha skeptically, Artha sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know responsibilities," the teen groaned.

Connor replied, "Right! Around here we..."

The father paused and Artha knew what to say already, cutting in, "Help each other out, I know dad."

He sighed and looked over at Lance who handed Artha the broomstick that he was holding and said in an exaggeratedly sweet voice, "Especially our little brothers."

"You know Artha, you're sixteen, just like Beau," the elder Penn observed, "Ready to race and find out just what great things he's capable of."

Artha was obviously not impressed, "Subtle Dad, me, the dragon, great things, I get it, only I'm the one with the track shovel?"

Lance cut in, "I don't see you using it."

"There are great things in store for all of you," Connor reassured, "I should know, I raised you both from pups."

He then walked off elsewhere.

Artha looked at his brother and smirked, "And I helped raise you from a dork!"

* * *

A bit later, everyone on the premises gathered around a large stable room.

"Thank you all for coming today," Connor greeted, " you are the best street and elite racing class racers in Dragon City, and I want you all to meet my new dragon."

At this point, the stable door open in front of them, revealing Beau with a rainbow of various typed of gear magged onto him.

Connor smiled and nodded, "I believe he will be the most powerful dragon on the planet."

Moordryd, disguised as one of the elite racers, quietly whispered, "The Black and Gold Dragon of Legend."

"Whoa," Gwynn marveled, she didn't know what she was looking at, but she knew the dragon was special.

One of the racers' started to talk, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What is that Connor?" He asked, "Level six white aero gear, five blue balance, five red speed burst?"

"He can fully magnetize and use all gear types and levels," Connor explained.

The racer didn't look convinced, "A dragon that uses all gear colors? No dragon does that!"

Connor replied, "See for yourself."

He turned his head to look at Beau and nodded. The dragon growled quietly to himself, concentrated, and successfully magged two different pieces of gear, to this surprise of all, especially the two riders who were holding the gears.

"Whoa, that's so drac!" Gwynn gasped.

Connor heard that and, looking down the line of racers, noticed Moordryd and Gwynn, the former of whom tried to hide by stepping back.

"I know you two," Connor said and approached them, "You're Word Paynn's children Moordryd and Gwynn."

Moordryd replied to him insolently, "What are you going to do about it old man?"

Gwynn gently swatted her brother's chest and worriedly warned, "Moordryd, that was rude, you're gonna get in trouble again."

The stable owner frowned at the boy, looking at him curiously, but he didn't feel the same with the girl; something about her was different from the male members of her family. It was almost as if she and her brother were night and day. If she _was_ remotely anything like her brother, then it was probably only at an extremely small degree.

Connor then noticed a crew mark on Moordryd's suit, "The mark of the Dragon Eye crew huh…. My stable is off limits to Down City crew members; go home Moordryd. Gwynn, you can come by again later if you want, but right now you'll have to leave with your brother."

Beau growled, digging his nails into the ground, snarling at Moordryd. Gwynn nodded, resecting the man's wishes. Moordryd, on the other hand, just scoffed at Connor. And the two walked away.

"Tell your father, my old friend, Word," He paused for a moment then said, "I said… Hello."

He sighed and watched Moordryd leave, who smirked behind his back, "Oh, I'll give him your message."

Gwynn, however, turned her head around and mouthed "I'm so sorry about him."

After they left, Connor looked nervous and started to think to himself, _So, Word Paynn my old friend, you know about the black and gold dragon._

He then looked at his guests.

"Please excuse me," He said and walked around to where Artha was.

He took the boy to a corner, trying to get some privacy.

"Artha, it's time you know," He said and showed Artha a gold amulet with a raised gold star on it.

Artha looked at it curiously and asked, "What's that?"

Connor replied smiling at him, "It's something I've had since I was sixteen years old, just like you are now Artha. It was given to me by a secret order of Dragon Priests, who warned me of an ancient legend..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_In an old underground temple on a pavilion surrounded by magma and four of the five ramps broken by time and wear, five dragon priests, one at the base of each ramp, surrounded their leader and a teenaged Connor Penn._

"_A terrible war is coming young Connor Penn," the head priest told the lad, "A war between dragons and humans. Only with the return of the black and gold Dragon of Legend can stop this war, and only if he chooses a true human hero who can release his secret powers…"_

_With those words, the head priest placed the amulet around Connor's neck._

* * *

"A Dragon Booster," Connor concluded, smiling at his son and placing the amulet necklace around his neck.

"A Dragon Booster?" Artha looked at his father, "Why give this to me?"

"To keep safe in case anything happens," his father explained, "If Beau is the Dragon of Legend and he chooses, the very same star mark will emerge on his head. If that happens, you give that amulet to the chosen one. The one Beau chooses will be the Dragon Booster."

* * *

Later, all the racers gathered together, Lance and Artha were standing together, watching all the racers. One of the racer's started to climb up to Beau's saddle.

"Mags all gear, right, let's take him for a spin around the…" He was saying before he got magged off.

"Wahhooaaaa!" Beau magged up into the air, letting him fall to the ground.

"Umf!" The racer grunted and Beau chuckled at this, as another rider reluctantly tried out.

Artha smirked at his little brother, noticing that he was enjoying watching the tryouts.

"Mags all gear," Artha said and Beau tossed another rider, sending him to hit up flat against Connor's sign, then fall to the ground.

"But not the rider!" Lance laughed.

Connor looked at Beau, sighing a little, "It looks like Beau won't choose anybody."

Suddenly heavy pounding footsteps are heard as a red dragon and its female rider come rushing towards them, kicking up a dust cloud as they came to as quick stop. The rider was none other than the new racing favorite Kitt Wonn, and by the looks of things, Artha was completely enamored.

"Okay, the rest of you can all go home!" Kitt said at everyone, always the competitive one.

One of the riders rolled their eyes and smirked, "Oh great, Kitt Wonn. She thinks she's the best dragon racer anywhere."

"I beat most of you last week in the Fire Cave didn't I?" Kitt retorted.

And that shut them up.

"Now pay attention!" Kitt said and climbed up and straddled Beau's back.

One of the racers gasped and looked at Kitt.

"She's on," one of the racers gasped and Kitt nodded, "That's how it's done."

Famous last words, for Beau magged her off up into the air, to land on Artha.

"Whoaaaaa!" Kitt screamed and Beau chuckled at the result of his aim.

Artha, a bit breathless, joked, "So that's how it's done!"

He smiled and Kitt growled in frustration and got up from him, walking over to the other side.

"Anybody else?" Connor asked everyone, looking around, but general negative noises from the other riders filled the air.

"What about your son Connor? The stable boy?" Kitt suggested.

"Yeah, what about the stable boy?" Lance looked up at his brother and nudged him, Artha groaned, "Ya know, the whole 'stable boy' thing his really beginning to scrape my scales."

He really didn't want to try out.

"Here, you'll need my old racing jacket," Connor handed him a racing jacket and helmet, "you do really well in your racing game."

"Exactly, it's just a game," he hesitantly reminded his father.

"Artha listen, the dragon is just like the great power within you. Relax," He said, smiling at his eldest, "Open your mind and your heart and release that power, release the dragon."

Artha smiled, his father always knew how to encourage someone who needed it most, which was usually him, Lance, or little kids who were riding a dragon for the first time.

"C'mon Stable Boy," Kitt challenged, throwing a Roman soldier-like helmet for Artha to use, "let's see what you got!"

Artha caught the helmet with a grunt. At first he grinned at Kitt, then he noticed the serious look on Beau's face and hearing the stern growl the beast made; he became a little nervous. It's not going to be easy impressing a girl with help from a dragon you're usually at opposite ends with.

Beau, who growled quietly in reply this time, as Artha tried to apologize, "Okay boy, you know I didn't mean ta call you a 'dumb dragon' before, right? I was just kidding.

Beau starred at him then looked away.

Okay, here we go boy," Artha said as he climbed up the platform to mount, "Nice dragon, good dragon."

Artha got one leg halfway over when Beau noticed Lance eating a Draconi-yum bar, his favorite.

"Beau, no!" Artha begged, knowing exactly what was happening.

Beau ignored him and walked towards Lance, throwing the Penn teen off balance, making him fall.

"Whoaaa!" Artha cried as he fell, "Aaaa… uh!"

Lance, Kitt, and the other riders all laugh at Artha's predicament. Artha glared at Beau who returned the gaze. The lad was modified and angry, in his heart this was the way everyone saw him every day and nothing Artha could say or do made any difference. There were no great things in store for lowly stable boys and Artha was through being treated like one.

"Ahh, you see? This is exactly why I don't like real dragons!" Artha snapped at his father, throwing off the helmet and throwing the jacket back to its original owner before quickly stalking off.

"Artha, wait!" Connor called out to the lad, but he was already gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Moordryd Paynn was trying to steal the dragon of legend. He was wearing his raving helmet for concealment, broke into the stables, and opened Beau's stall, waking up the black and gold dragon.

* * *

At the same time, Connor was checking on the gear storage when a voice spooked him, "Mr. Penn, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Connor quickly turned around and spotted Gwynn.

"What are you doing here?" the stable owner gently inquired.

Gwynn sighed and explained, "It's about my brother, Moordryd. I don't know what's going with him but I feel like if he doesn't get help soon, he's gonna ruin his future and I was wondering if you could help."

Connor put a hand on her back, gently turned her around, and led her to the house saying, "Why don't you come inside? Mid City can be dangerous at night."

"For a really long time now, he's been stealing dragons, gears, gear parts, and even more dragons with the Dragon Eyes. He's also gotten into more fights than I can count, both on and off the track, and he's been suspected of cheating at least four times," Gwynn continued as they walked to the house, "I tried to talk to him, and I've asked our dad to talk to him, but we're his family, he just blows us off as pushy and nosy. But if he keeps doing all the things he's doing and doesn't get help soon, all that negativity might blow up in his face."

"So, you came here thinking that I could talk to him," Connor concluded.

Gwynn nodded, "I figured, if he talked to someone respectable it might leave a good impression on him."

Connor frowned, "I see that you're trying to help your brother, Gwynn, but no one can help him if he won't let them help. He has to make the first move."

At that moment, they heard someone smash something and noticed someone trying to break in Beau's stall.

"What the?" Gwynn wondered before Connor grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Gwynn, go inside the house and stay there," Mr. Penn ordered, "Don't let anyone in or out unless it's me."

Gwynn nodded and did as she was told, glancing back and seeing the old stable owner run to the intruder.

* * *

At that moment Beau mag blasted Moordryd out of his stall, sending the teen flying out. Moordryd reentered Beau's stall as Beau growled menacingly at him.

"You are using your mag burst to repel the draconium in my suit… Let's see what you do with this!" Moordryd yelled, pulling out his mag staff.

At that moment, Connor came out.

"Leave my dragon alone!" the stable owner ordered.

Moordryd sneered, "Stay out of this old man!"

Moordryd made a battle cry and attacked Connor, but Connor grabbed the flash stick and did a flip over Moordryd, knocking him in the back of his helmet.

"Owww! Yahh ouf!" Moordryd got to his feet as Connor beckoned him forward.

Moordryd used his mag staff to attack but Connor used the flash stick to block Moordryd's blows.

"Too angry," Connor noted Moordryd's attacks, "too reckless!"

He then knocked Moordryd down, knocking off his helmet in the process.

"Moordryd Paynn!" Connor said in astonishment as the thief pushed himself up.

"This isn't over! You don't know what you just started!" Moordryd shouted and then took off.

Beau growled as he left.

Connor looked at them both and he thought aloud, "So Word, my old friend, you will stop at nothing to get this dragon!"

He looked at Beau as the beast growled and pawed at the ground in frustration.

"Time is running out," he realized, "Beau must choose!"

* * *

Later still that evening, inside the living quarters of the stables, Artha examined the amulet while Lance plays a vid game and Gwynn was reading a book she found on a shelf. After scaring off Moordryd and finding out Gwynn and Artha had a budding friendship, Connor had offered her to stay for the night, an offer Gwynn excepted. Then, another breaking noise sounded, alerting the trio.

"What is it?" Lance asked, looking out the window.

Artha noticed moving shadows outside.

"Wait here," Artha told Lance and then motioned Gwynn to follow him.

Artha and Gwynn walked out slowly without making a noise, and noticed people outside Beau's stall, one with a black dragon eye on the back of his suit.

"Moordryd?!" Gwynn whispered in shock.

"He-" Artha was about to yell at them when an explosion in the living quarters distracted him.

"Uhh! Dad! Lance!" He yelled and ran back to the living quarters, with Gwynn right behind him.

* * *

The Dragon Eyes went over to Beau's stall to capture the dragon the old fashioned way. Beau saw the ringleader and charged.

Moordryd yelled out to his crew, "Green trapping gear now!"

A crew member fired a device on Beau, restraining him, keeping him from leaving stall. Roaring and rearing, Beau started to gather his energy. A second crew member noticed Beau preparing a mag burst.

"Look out mag burst!" he warned, stepping back.

Moordryd then ordered, "Black control gear, now!"

The other two crew members each fire a device that locked onto each of Beau's front legs, forcing them to contract and lower the front of his body to the floor. Moordryd smirked and laughed, watching Beau try to escape, roaring in distress and anger.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the living quarters of the stables, the wreckage strewn all over from the explosion, as Artha and Gwynn reentered.

"Dad! Lance! Where are you?!" Artha called in a panicked tone, looking around the wreckage.

Something got Artha's attention as the wreckage shifts and Lance suddenly appeared, Artha quickly went over to his little brother while Gwynn kept the door propped open.

"Lance! Are you all right? Where's Dad?" He asked nervously and Lance responded in a despairing tone, looking up at Artha, "I couldn't find him."

"Come on!" Gwynn shouted at the two brothers, "We gotta get out of here!"

The three heard creaking noises causing to look up and notice more wreckage as it fell into the room, blocking the exit, and separating Gwynn from the Penn boys.

Lance yelled out, "We're trapped!"

* * *

Back at the front of Beau's stall, where he's trapped by the control gear as Artha and Lance call out for help from their father.

Artha called out from the inside of the building, "Dad!"

His and Lance's cries became merged together, "Help us! Please Dad! Help us!"

In the background where Beau was captured and tied to Moordryd's dragon as the crew celebrated the capture, the star-class dragon heard the Penn boys' cries.

"Dad! Dad!" Artha yelled out once more, Lance yelled out with Artha, "We're trapped! Dad in here!"

Beau then gathered his energy once more and fought the hold of the gear, straining it to its limits. He heard the cries of help from Artha and Lance, he knew he had to help them. Summoning a great deal of strength, he roared out to them and Moordryd stared at him.

"Impossible! He's breaking free?" Moordryd yelled then ordered, "Stop him! I want that dragon!"

The ringleader was too late, for Beau broke free and roared at him before focusing his mag energy once again.

"Hang on! Another mag burst!" Moordryd yelled out and Beau's burst grabbed all three, tossing them roughly aside.

Beau quickly sped to where Artha and Lance were.

* * *

In the interior of the living quarters, Artha boosted Lance to an air duct in the wall. The teenager's first priority: protect Lance at all costs.

"Through here, it leads outside," Artha told his brother.

Lance looked over his shoulder at Artha, "But it's too small for you!"

"Go!" Artha urged.

Lance entered the duct and moved onward, more wreckage fell. Artha closed his eyes to accept his fate before looking at the amulet again.

Lance made it outside where a large white mass greeted him. He looked up and noticed that it was a white dragon with an orange underbelly, a long grey stripe running from the tip of the nose to the end of the tail, and lite blue chevron shaped stripes running down its legs and flanks as well. It had to fins at the end of the tail, giving it an arrowhead shape appearance and three foot-long spike-like horns protruding from the forehead, one over each eye and the third curved over the head. And the rider, spotting a blue and yellow Viking-esque helmet, was none other than…

"Gwynn!" Lance called out, running towards her, "Artha's still in the house."

* * *

Suddenly Beau came crashing through the opposite wall, pushing some of the wreckage aside to get to him closer.

"Beau! Oh, am I glad to see you! " Artha sighed in relief.

Artha leaped onto Beau's back, but suddenly a look of surprise comes to Beau's face.

"What's happening?" Artha asked, then Beau began to emit a golden light, Artha blinked and closed his eyes.

A gold star bonemark appeared on Beau's head and he glowed much more brightly. Artha moved his hand in front of his face to block the light.

He then remembered what his father had told him, _the one Beau chooses will be the Dragon Booster._

* * *

The floor of the stables as the bright golden glow comes out of the upper level window, one of the crew members looked at Moordryd, both were wondering what was going on.

"What is that?" he asked.

* * *

"Woo hoo-hoo!" Artha yelled in excitement as Beau made a breaking through the wall of the house, out of sight of the intruders, and landed near Lance and Gwynn.

"Beau chose… you?" Lance asked curiously looking at Artha.

"Well, yeah," He said.

Gwynn was confused, "What do you mean chose?"

"We'll explain later," Artha told her as Lance climbed on.

Lance wrapped his arms around his brother's waist so he wouldn't fall of Beau's back. Beau then took off with Artha and Lance on his back.

"Where are we go… eeeyahhh!" The two of them yelled as Beau crossed a bridge to another small platform, Gwynn and her dragon right behind them.

Both dragons stopped near the edge, letting their respective riders slide down their tails to the ledge below and double back to scare off the Dragon Eyes.

The humans looked down from the edge, a drop of at least a mile.

"Ahh!" they yelled in unison, stepping back, trying to stay as far away from the edge as possible.

Gwynn gulped and stated weakly, "Good thing I'm a sky-class rider, right? Eh-heh…"

* * *

Moordryd then approached Beau, noticing him near the edge as Beau looked back the way and charged towards him.

"I found him!" Moordryd yelled out.

He ran toward his prize, only for his dragon to get head butted by another familiar dragon, knocking the Psi-class dragon and rider off their feet.

"Rypkord?!" Moordryd gasped as his dragon stood back up, then his eyes narrowed, "Great… Gwynn's here."

Beau looked up, seeing Connor's sign was ready to fall, and used his tail to strike the building and shake the sign supports beyond their limits, causing it to fall between him and Moordryd. With a battle cry, Moordryd and his dragon Decepshun busted through the sign, only to see the sight of Rypkord and Beau's tails going over the edge.

Moordryd raised his brow looking at the dragons surprised, "What?"

* * *

Artha and Lance were on Beau's back once more while Gwynn got back in Rypkord's saddle.

Artha looked around nervously, muttering, "No way out, no way out."

Lance pointed over the edge, "What about that building?"

Gwynn shook her head, "It's too far, oh, Whoaaa!"

The three of them screamed and their dragons began to run along the ledge, heading towards the end. Rypkord, who was ahead by twelve feet, self-activated the thruster and aero gears already on him and glided to the other building. Beau, gearless, didn't seem so lucky.

Artha tried to stay calm as he remembered his father's words: _The dragon is just like the great power within you… Release the dragon_."

Artha unknowingly started to concentrate and Beau's star-mark started to glow. Beau began to run much faster than normal, creating a sort of vortex around him as he leaped off the ledge towards the rooftop below and off in the near distance; Artha and Lance screamed in surprise. Beau made it to the rooftop, sliding along and using a small billboard to come to a complete stop, a stop that tossed the two of them over and behind the sign.

Gwynn and her dragon walked over, the rider exclaiming, "Hoh! We made it!"

Artha grinned and looked over at Lance who retorted, "Speak for yourselves!"

Lance, unfortunately, fell into a garbage can, his legs sticking and dangling out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moordryd and his second in command came to the edge of the ledge Beau and Rypkord leaped from and saw the two dragons on the other rooftop, Beau rearing and roaring.

Moordryd yelled, "They are getting away! Come on!"

The second crew member grabbed Moordryd's arm, knowing what his leader wanted was suicide.

"Our dragons won't jump that far!" he reminded.

Moordryd narrowed his eyes at the dragons. This was not over.

* * *

As the five ran farther away from the danger, Artha and Lance told Gwynn all about Beau and what they meant by "chose Artha." The next morning, in an alley in a noisy lower level of the city, as they were hiding, Artha, Gwynn, Lance, Rypkord, and Beau reacted as something heavy came running their way and stopped. Artha immediately recognized it: a green bull-class dragon ridden by Artha's friend Parmon Sean. The dragons, however, were still a bit on edge.

"I-it's okay you two! Easy," Artha tried to calm them down, "it's just Parmon and Cyrano."

Gwynn stroked both their snouts and Beau growled quietly to her. Parmon looked at everyone and had Cyrano mag him gently to the deck.

"I got your call Artha, what are you doing in Squire's end?" He said to his friend, "This is Down City crew territory, Dragon City security doesn't even come down here!"

He then looked at Gwynn and added, "Who's she?"

"I'm Gwynn Paynn," the lass introduced herself; "I kinda helped them escape last night."

Artha looked at Parmon and explained, "Gwynn's brother tried to steal Beau and this is where he stopped running."

He then looked over at Lance with Beau, and whispered quietly to Parm, "Hey did you see my father? He's not answering my calls."

Parmon whispered back, "I checked the stables, all I found was this."

Parmon held up Connor's old racing jacket, slightly scorched.

Gwynn sighed and shook her head, "I can't believe Moordryd would pull something like this. It's all my fault; I shoulda got him help sooner."

"Well, whoever is really at fault here, he's responsible for what happened!" Artha snapped.

Parmon looked at Lance, and then at Gwynn, then Artha, "Down City crew have spies all over the city! If they want your dragon, they can track you down; they could pay people to talk! They can..."

Lance cut in, interrupting Parmon, "I'm hungry!"

Parmon rolled his eyes and added, "And what about food? Do you realize how much as dragon like Beau needs to eat?"

Gwynn said, "I help however I can, but I can only do so much."

Artha suddenly grinned and looked at Beau then at the other teens.

"Parm, Gwynn, I'm gonna street race!" Artha declared, everyone staring at him as if he was completely insane, "The best defense is a good offence! We need money, we need to eat and the Down City crews race in the All City races! I'm goin' after them!"

Gwynn stepped up, "I'm in."

Parmon shook his head, "You cannot! Well, Gwynn probably could, but you can't Artha. They'll identify Beau and certainly make another attempt to steal him."

"Well then, Beau will have to stay here," he said, Beau grunting a 'huh,' "I'll race another dragon!"

Beau grunted negatively at this and shook his head.

"Sorry boy," Artha told him.

Beau concentrated his energy and flash, he changed colors from black and gold to red and blue. Lance's eyes widened like dinner plates, everyone stared at Beau in surprise.

"Do you see that? He changed color!" Lance exclaimed and the other teens stared at Beau speechless.

"So drac," Gwynn marveled.

"I see it, but I just don't believe it!" Parm gawked and looked at his friend, "Artha, what does this mean?"

"It means you can race Beau!" Lance cheered.

Artha smiled at this as he looked at the amulet, "It means I can do a lot more than that!"

* * *

**Hey, it's trivia time. Some people think that because Artha has black hair instead of red like his father and brother that it means he's adopted, but that is most likely false. First off, there is a variety of weird hair colors in Dragon City (their chief of police has **_**pink**_** hair for cripes sake); second, there are a lot of genes and genetic mumbo-jumbo that have to do with determining hair color; thirdly, if genetic were as easy as pie, then how Lance has red hair and Artha has black, took at a Punnett square (a map to determine who gets what gene)and it'll state that ****someone with red hair+ one with redhead gene but not so much red hair ****can have at least two redhead children and two non-redheads.**


	2. The Choosing Part 2

**Artha Voice Over: "In Dragon City, every kid dreams about gearing up and teaming with a two hundred mile per hour dragon..."**

* * *

Artha was on top of Beau, the black and gold dragon of legend, racing through the course, but Beau was disguised in red and blue color, no one could tell he really was the dragon of legend. It was good for Artha, because that meant he could race him and not get caught by any enemies, especially his new friend Gwynn's older brother Moordryd. Speaking of Gwynn, the fourteen year old girl and her dragon Rypkord were running right next to him.

* * *

**Artha Voice Over: "Well, every kid except me, Artha Penn. That all changed the night that the Eye of the Dragon crew, led by Gwynn Paynn's criminal brother Moordryd, tried to steal Beau, the Dragon of Legend; the night I lost my father, the night Gwynn became my friend, the night Beau chose me to be the Dragon Booster, the hero who is supposed to stop a coming dragon human war…"**

* * *

The two riders and their dragons jumped over a hurdle, staying, or trying to stay in sync.

* * *

**Artha Voice Over: "So now here I am in the All City races, looking for the crew responsible for what happened to my father and to learn how to release the dragon and save the world, before it's too late. Good thing I have Gwynn helping me with racing and getting supplies."**

* * *

The two then leap over a chasm to another lower level using white aero gear, Gwynn taking the lead. Beau had a little difficulty, but made it to the other side, to another lower level also using the white aero gear.

Artha tried to catch up to his friend who was in the lead, next to the outer railing. Gwynn then noticed something wrong with her instruments and had her dragon slow down a bit. Artha was doing fine on the race track, until another racer moved his dragon alongside Beau, snapping the aero gear's right wing off. He paid for this, for while distracted looking at Artha, he didn't notice the obstacle in front of him, and collided with it; Artha went on to take second place, Gwynn coming in third.

* * *

After the race, the racers of "Penn Racing" walked their dragons over to their section, where Parmon and Lance were waiting for them.

Parmon looked at Gwynn then at Artha, "Oh, well, at least you two didn't finish last this time!"

He looked at Gwynn who laughed, "Yep, that'll teach my ex-racing trainer about scoffing at the thought of girls doing anything guys can."

Artha nodded, "Yeah, hey, we're getting better, aren't we?"

"Yeah! You're both finding new ways to stink," Lance joked as he placed Artha's helmet on his head.

Beau chuckled at Lance's words.

Gwynn looked at the boy and the dragon and warned, "Little boys and sacred dragons who mock people don't get treats."

That shut them both up, causing Rypkord to grin at their expense until Gwynn stated, "That goes for you too Ryp."

Parmon sighed and shook his head at them, "Seriously Artha, Gwynn, if you two don't make substantial improvements in your overall racing effectiveness and gains to the point standings, you're both going to be dropped from the All City race circuit."

Artha nodded sighing, "We know Parm, we have to race, and I have to get better."

Beau growled and comforted him, Gwynn smiled and placed her hand on Artha's shoulder, "Don't worry, you have me to help."

Artha smiled back.

"Yes, don't worry! You're not alone, you have us: your pals, your troops, your guys and girl, your fellowship, your..." Parmon ranted with Lance finishing, "Racing team!"

He picked up and looked at a flash stick, accidently activating it, stunning himself. Gwynn giggled at Lance, shaking her head, Artha looked at them all.

"Yep, there's my race team," He chuckled and sighed, "Look at us, look at this gear."

He pointed to his damaged aero gear adding, "Oh, what a mess!"

"Now we both know to deactivate our gear when we're done using them," Gwynn shrugged, "Looks like I have to get more."

He started to walk off, but caught sight of Kitt Wonn who was brushing her dragon. Artha stopped walking and looked at Kitt, staring dreamily at her, until Lance walked up to Artha and looked at Kitt.

"Isn't that your girlfriend Kitt Won?" He asked and Artha frowned at him, waking up, "Ehh! She's not my girlfriend dork!"

Lance giggled and started to sing to Parmon, "Artha's in love, Artha's in love."

Lance giggled once more and Artha approached him, turning the helmet Lance was wearing backwards on Lance.

"Hey!" Lance complained, stumbling over, trying to see through the helmet.

Parmon turned to Artha, "Artha, I've got a plan. For the next race, try this."

He held up a control handle. Artha looked at it doubtfully and raised an eyebrow.

Gwynn cocked her head and asked, "What's that?"

"Our vid game controller?" He said curiously.

Parmon shook his head, "Ah- ah- ah! It _was_ our vid game controller, now it's my latest invention! You see, I took the wireless remote scanning interface to the racing game we designed and reprogrammed the binary output containment chip to react to real race conditions! And then I put the silly old holo- vid communications link in the forward cranial shielding of your…"

Parmon realized he's lost his audience, judging by the dazed expressions on Artha, Lance, Beau, and Rypkord and the confused look on Gwynn's face.

He then cleared his throat and translated, "It means you can race Beau just like the game."

"Ahh," Artha realized, him and the other four coming out of their expressions.

* * *

Meanwhile from a level above Artha and the crew, Moordryd Paynn and his best friend and first lieutenant Cain were watching them, looking at him and the crew through his binoculars.

"So, those annoying stable brats survived the fire, and now Artha Penn is street racing?" Moordryd observed crudely, "With Gwynn's help no doubt. Heh! What a joke!"

Cain looked at him, "Don't know, cool dragon, and Gwynn's still 'Daddy's lil' girl.' Plus, there's Rypkord."

He looked at Beau curiously, Cain was more brawn than brain, but he knew a well-bred dragon when he saw one, and Beau had all the makings of a force to be reckoned with. And with Rypkord, a slightly older and more experienced dragon that Gwynn and Moordryd's father got her from an old riding school, the budding race team could be all but unbeatable; especially since Gwynn was the "favorite" child of the Paynn family and almost always got what she asked for from their father.

Moordryd got annoyed at this and ordered, "Get as much green ramming, black control, and light blue stun gear onto my dragon Decepshun as she can mag!"

Cain looked at Moordryd curiously, "But that'll just slow both of you down, this is a speed race."

"Not any more, some racers have their methods, I have mine. If I'm the last one standing, I still win," he smirked as they continued to observe their new "rival" team, "And make sure Gwynn and her dragon can't compete in the next race. She may be a rookie, but Rypkord's not."

* * *

Gwynn was rushing to get her gear together, she didn't even notice Cain sneaking in with a wrench, about to smash the instruments on her saddle.

"Scales, I'm going to be late," she muttered to herself, "Where the Magma Draconsis is my glider pack?!"

Cain was about to do his dirty work when a high whining sound startled both him and his to-be victim and a white mag stream sent him flying into a pile of spare pairs.

Gwynn looked up, noticed Cain, and shouted, "_You?!_ What are you doing here?! Did Moordryd put you up to this!?"

Cain quickly stood up, took a step, and ran off. Rypkord walked over to Gwynn, letting her rub the dragon's snout.

Gwynn huffed, "I can't believe this! First Moordryd goes as far as attempted murder for a dragon and now he wants to keep me away from the race! What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this? Scales, what makes him think _any_ of this is okay?"

She sighed and shook her head. Rypkord took note of her distress and tried to cheer her put by walking away and returning with her glider pack.

She saw this, rubbed the dragon's snout again and said, "At least I can always count on you to be there Ryp."

She put the pack on, let the white dragon mag her and everything else on, and the two sped off, hurrying to make to the race.

* * *

Down at the starting of the next race, the announcer began his speech, "Good day to you, my brave all city street competitors! I am race Marshall Budge!"

His platform moved forward, stopping closer to the start line.

"Let's start the race shall we?" Budge yelled out as the crowd applauded, "The prize in today's race is ten thousand drackles, plus a new set of level five ramming gear!"

Artha and Gwynn, the latter of the two making it just in time much to her brother's annoyance, starred in awe of the new gear.

Marshall Budge continued with his speech, "Breathe Taking. This is a speed and agility race but, in Dragon City, there is always a little contact, eh?"

He chuckled and winked at this, but coughed, ruining the effect he was going for.

"Okay Parm here goes nothing," Artha mumbled before he tapped the side of his helmet, activating the holo communication device, a holo screen appears before him between his controls.

"It works! I can't believe it! It actually works!" He exclaimed.

Parmon from the holo screen frowned, "Humph! You don't have to be all that surprised about it."

Parmon shook his head slightly, Artha looked over to see Kitt Won and her dragon on the other side of the two racer's down next to him Kitt. Kitt noticed that Artha is at the starting line as well, she also noticed that Gwynn was between him and Moordryd.

She was slightly surprised to see Artha, "The stable boy? Dragon Racing? With Gwynn Paynn?"

The other racers got ready for the race as the track glowed red. The holding gates started to shut down, about to let everyone go. Artha still starred in amore of Kitt. The track flashed red again before the race marshal banged a tiny gong and the track flashed green, signaling that the race had begun. Artha, who is still distracted, was caught off guard as Beau ran forward.

Artha yelled out, "Whoaaaaa!"

"Artha, use the vid gear! Race like you're playing the game!" Parm reminded his friend, "Speed is lower right, racers are in yellow. Adjust the tail stabilizers, more power to the side venting gears…."

"Let me do this, okay Parm? I'm the one mag locked to the back of this dumb dragon!" He said.

Beau took great offence to this, launching Artha off his back up into the air.

"Whoooaa! Beau!" he cried.

Beau chuckled at this, keeping him up in the air as he passed under a bridge, then let him drop back down as he emerged from the bridge tunnel.

Gwynn, who saw the whole thing, warned her partner, "Artha, it's not a good idea to insult dragons, on or off the track."

"Okay, I mean, mag locked to the back of this nice dragon!" Artha recanted.

Beau approved of this word change. Parmon's eyes, through the vid screen, widened.

"Whoa! Great mag jump!" He exclaimed and Lance nodded looking impressed, "Yeah, you don't stink!"

Gwynn started to fall a little behind. After checking her instruments, she concluded that they were broken.

She then turned on her own vid screen and asked, "Hey Parmon, after the race could you check my saddle instruments? I think they were busted before Cain tried to break them."

"Sure Gwynn," Parm told her then shrieked, "Trapping gear! Behind you!"

Gwynn looked over her shoulder and dodged two trapping gears as they flew towards her. After that and seeing her attackers, two racers for the Army of the Dragon crew, she activated her sledding gear and turned her thrusters around so she and Rypkord could move backwards as she extended her tofa out. Not realizing what she was doing before it was too late, the attacking riders got knocked off their dragons. Gwynn then turned the thrusters so that Rypkord could get some air as they jumped. Before landing, Gwynn deactivated the sledding gear and ran to catch up with Artha. As the race progressed, the dragons spread out more along the track. Halfway through, Kitt came up alongside Artha and Gwynn.

"Stable boy! Gwynn! Don't move your draconium controllers so far forward, you're draining all your dragon's energy!" she warned as Artha looked down at his controls, "Not like that, like this!"

Kitt pressed a control on her console, activating her dragon's red thrusters gear, increasing her speed without draining her dragon's energy and pulling ahead in the race. Gwynn copied and zoomed ahead.

Artha tried to concentrate and tried to remember what his father had said to him, "Now what did Dad say to me? Relax and release the power, release the dragon."

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Release the dragon," he said again.

Beau began to run faster and faster, a vortex formed around him, increasing his speed even more as he easily breezed past the other rider's, coming up on Moordryd's position in the race, easily passing him. Moordryd looked shocked and stared at Artha Penn who raced forward.

"What? _The stable boy_?!" He said narrowing his eyes at him.

From Artha's vid screen, Parmon was speechless, almost, "Drac! You've just reached vortex velocity, you're going almost two hundred!"

At that moment, Artha lost his concentration, "What?"

Beau slowed down to normal velocity, "What happened? What did I do? Wait, how did I do that?"

"I don't know," Gwynn commented as she appeared on the vid screen, " But whatever it was, you're in the lead now!"

Artha was amazed at what he just did, Beau merely grinned.

* * *

After seeing his sister run ahead of him, Moordryd activated his vid gear, contacting Cain, "Cain! I thought I told you to make Gwynn dropped out BEFORE the race started!"

"Yeah well thank her dragon;" the second in command retorted, "I _was_ following orders 'til Ryp decided to mag me into a pile of scrap and Gwynn caught me."

"Whatever, new plan," Moordryd instructed, "get over to the final turn and plant a disruptor flash near the rail!"

Cain mock-pondered the order, "Disruptor flash, Oo how extreme… Seems the stable boy and baby sis aren't such bad dragon racers after all!"

Moordryd got angry.

"Do it _now_ Cain!" He snapped and ended the communication.

Moordryd passed Artha and an approaching Gwynn, getting in front of them.

"Welcome to dragon racing, Penn!" the Dragon Eye sneered, "And you should've stayed home little sister!"

Moordryd laughed and launched two spinning devices at the two racers. Parmon noticed this through his binoculars.

"Artha! Gwynn! They're drag boxes!" He yelled out too late.

The devices separated into eight tiny dragon-like creatures that got on Beau and Rypkord, scrambling down their backs and began attacking the racing gear. Artha watched them kill of his gear, his eyes widened.

"Hey! They're eating the gear Parm! How do I get rid of these things?" Artha asked.

* * *

Parmon looked through the binoculars at Artha and Gwynn, and then noticed movement on the track. He panned around to see Cain planting the disruptor flash.

"Parm?" Gwynn called, looking at the vid screen, frowning, Lance nudged him.

"Parmon!" Artha yelled, and Parmon shook his head in worry, "Oh no! This is an even more unsightly development!"

He panicked and noticed the crew mark tattooed on Cain's forehead, "Much more unsightly!"

"Oh, Artha! Gwynn! Look out! It's the…" Parm was saying until one of the drag box creature's bit the vid gear wire, severing it.

* * *

Artha looked worried, staring at the vid screen, "Parm? It's what?"

"Parmon!" Gwynn yelled at her blank screen, in a similar situation.

* * *

Parmon yelled out from the crew box, "Artha! Gwynn!"

He panicked and Lance shook his head, "I don't think they hear you!"

Parmon panicked, "They've gone offline!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Artha and Gwynn, the drag box creatures continue to devour their gear. Artha looked at Beau and nodded.

"We need a mag burst Beau!" Artha said.

Beau mag burst and blasted the drag box away from him.

Artha smiled and turned to his teammate, "Gwynn, have Rypkord do a mag burst! It's the only way!"

"Copy that," Gwynn complied and ordered her dragon, "Rypkord, mag burst pest control!"

The white dragon concentrated and magged off the creatures, freeing them from more gear damage.

Ahead, Moordryd collided with another rider, knocking some of that dragon's gear back, barely missing Artha. Moordryd chuckled derisively as Artha and Beau came alongside of him; the Dragon Eye pulled out a device from his opposite side, activating it and sending its top toward Beau. Artha's eyes widened and noticed the Energy drain whip.

"Look out Beau! Energy drain whip!" He warned as it attached to Beau's front left aero pod, and began to drain Beau's energy; Moordryd laughed.

"Beau! Your energy…" Artha gasped in a worried tone.

"…Is now my energy!" Moordryd finished and laughed some more.

Artha looked at Beau as Beau began losing gear due to energy loss.

"Beau! Hang on!" Artha said and tried to reactivate his vid gear, "Argh! Parm, Lance! Where are you guys? Gwynn, do you copy?"

Artha noticed the vid screen activating, barely, and a scrambled message from Parmon, "…Street crew... and... they're setting up... a disruptor flash..."

Artha could only just make out Parmon's scrambled words as he blinked nervously, "Street crew? Disruptor flash?"

He noticed the device up ahead of them.

"Okay, you and me Beau! We're only gonna get one shot at this! We have to time it just right!" He said and the two of them got closer to the disruptor, "Three…. two... one!"

Beau jumped over and to the side of the device, dragging Moordryd's dragon into line with it. Beau activated the remaining wing of his aero gear, severing the whip's contact from him. Moordryd's dragon Decepshun stumbled and fell, stopping directly in front of the disruptor.

Moordryd frowned and panicked.

"Ugh!" He gasped as he saw where he landed and the device activating, "Disruptor blackout! Eject!"

He ejected from his saddle as the device went off, sending a large cloud of smoke around his dragon as Artha and Beau jumped clear over it to the delight of Parmon, Gwynn, and Lance. Moordryd has activated his glider pack after ejecting, but had no control of where it was going.

"No, no, No!" He screamed as he hit the flat up against a billboard, "Oooff! Aaaaah!"

He then fell down, into a dumpster with an, "Oww!"

He climbed out of the dumpster, pulling fish bones out of his mouth, "Bleahh!"

But slipped and fell back into the dumpster, "Ooof!"

* * *

Back on the race track, a short distance from the finish line, Beau was moving slowly towards it, almost totally drained of energy.

Artha tried to urge his dragon to finish the race, "C'mon, release the dragon Beau, release the dragon; release the dragon c'mon!"

Beau panted in exhaustion and Artha yelled out once more, "Release the dragon!"

As he said that, Gwynn, Kitt and two other racers following behind the girls pass by; Artha could only watch them go.

* * *

At Pit Row, after the race, Artha, Gwynn, Parmon and Lance walked along, discussing the race and other things.

Parmon blinked and looked at Artha smiling, "Whoa! That was quite a move you made back there!"

Artha looked at him, "Yeah, I got your message, thanks! So, how'd I do in the race?"

Looking at him, Parmon sighed, "Second to last and you lost most of your gear, in other words not so very good… Ah, but better than usual! And Gwynn won!"

"And Moordryd didn't get to finish," Gwynn added, "Maybe that'll teach him to think before trying to cheat."

Artha nodded then looked at Gwynn and Parm sadly.

* * *

Moordryd and Cain were walking a short distance behind Artha and the others.

"This isn't over Artha Penn," Moordryd snarled, "C'mon Cain! It's time to have a chat with Gwynn and her new friends."

Cain chuckled, "Right behind you."

Cain followed closely behind Moordryd, as they went elsewhere. Kitt overheard them and became worried.

"A street crew after stable boy and Gwynn? This can't be good!" She said nervously.

* * *

As evening set over Dragon city, Artha, Lance, Gwynn, and Parmon arrived at Penn stables.

Parmon looked at Artha and asked, "What are we doing back at your father's stable? We can't hide here, it's too dangerous!"

"We're not here to hide Parm," Artha explained, "We just need a plan."

Artha went up to a panel, unlocked it, and opened a door to a storeroom. Lance blinked and looked inside the room.

"Drac! The rest of dad's gear!" Lance cheered and looked at Artha curiously.

"You guys pack up the rig," Artha instructed, "I'll be right back."

* * *

They complied as Artha went into his father's office and sat in a chair, looking at a fire damaged picture of his family, thinking to himself.

He sighed thinking aloud, "Dad, what happened to you? I was chosen, dad. I'm the Dragon Booster. I don't know how but I'm gonna stop the dragon-human war, and I'm gonna take care of Lance until we..."

He paused as he heard Lance entering the room.

"Where's dad?" Lance asked with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, come over here Lance, we need to talk," Artha said and Lance went over to him.

Artha comforted his brother; they were all the family either had left. Gwynn and Parm, and all their dragons, were the closest thing to family they had.

* * *

On a ledge a short distance from the stables, Kitt Wonn was watching them through her binoculars.

"Hmm, there's Penn and Gwynn, but where's Paynn?" Kitt wondered.

* * *

A short time later, Artha entered Beau's stall, where Beau is fussing with the wall and the bracket on it.

"Beau? What is it boy? What's wrong? "Artha asked coming over to him.

Beau pushed the bracket aside, causing the wall to separate up and down, revealing a brightly lit small room. Beau went in the room.

"What? Beau? Beau!" Artha panicked as Beau snaked his tail around Artha's waist, pulling him into the room, which turned out to be an elevator stall.

The wall closes behind them.

"Whoa! I don't this is a good..." Artha said as Beau pressed a button with his chin, causing the elevator to go down rapidly.

"….Ideaaaaaaaaa!" Artha yelled out as the elevator eventually came to a halt at the very bottom.

Artha and Beau exited and moved slowly along a passageway lined with statues of Dragon Priests, each one beginning to glow a golden light as they passed. Neither noticed when they passed one that didn't glow, one that moved forward behind them, revealing himself as a live Dragon Priest.

Artha turned his head at a noise behind them, looked back to see the Dragon Priest.

"What?" He asked, pressing himself against Beau who made a "huh" sound.

The Dragon Priest then spoke as he moved pass them, Beau nodding his head to the man in recognition, "Do not be afraid, I knew you would return here. Your dragon is the one, Artha Penn, The Dragon of Legend."

Artha looked at him surprised.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked looking at the man curiously.

* * *

Back at the stables, Lance moved the mag - rig towards the storeroom, humming to himself as he passed Parmon and Gwynn, none of them realizing Artha and Beau aren't around.

"Uh, make sure to grab some level three thruster gear, Lance!" Parmon yelled and suddenly Moordryd and some of his street crew arrived.

Parmon blinked then looked at Gwynn, then at Lance.

"Gwynn, Lance! It's Moordryd's street crew!" He yelled out, "Run!"

Moordryd launched green trapping gear at them.

* * *

In the chamber far below Penn stables, the Dragon Priest explained everything to the new Booster.

"I am Mortis, for years I have watched you. The One has chosen you, and brought you here, Dragon Booster," The Dragon Priest Mortis said to him, he then moved forward and slammed the end of his staff to the floor.

Two streams of gold energy came from the floor where he struck, moving forward to an open area and there forming the star shaped of the amulet, then contracted inward to the center where a small golden object rose out of a portal in the floor.

"The ancient gold draconium armor is now yours to command," Mortis told him.

Artha looked at it doubtfully, "_Armor_? Where's the rest of it?"

Beau used his tail to smack Artha in the back of his head.

"Hey! But seriously! It's an arm band! How am I supposes to be the Dragon Booster with _an arm band_?" He glared skeptically, looking at it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Penn Stables, as Moordryd's crew have Parmon surrounded on the ground, Gwynn tied up, and Moordryd held Lance up by the back of his collar, snatching Lance's communicator from his arm.

"No tricks!" He tossed it to the ground, "Where is your brother?"

"Leave him alone Moordryd! You're hurting us," Gwynn scolded her brother, "What happened to you? You used to be a great guy and then you started stealing, cheating, and hurting people. Don't that all that…"

"'Will ruin my future.' I heard you the first thousand times Gwynn and you're still as clueless as ever," he interrupted, "You don't know the half of it. You don't understand."

"Moordryd, please, don't do this," Gwynn tried to beg, "Does any of this seem right to you? If Poppy were here, he'd…"

"Our father isn't _here _right now Gwynn," Moordryd spat, "And even if he was, well like I said, you don't even know the half of it."

Then everyone looked up hearing a battle cry as Kitt rushed in.

"What?" Moordryd looked up and noticed Kitt.

"Huh?" Lance asked, looking at her as Kitt leapt her dragon over Moordryd's head, causing them to duck, Moordryd dropping Lance.

Kitt's dragon kicked up a dust cloud, blinding the other crew members, allowing Parmon to get away from them. Gwynn rolled away and struggled to free herself.

Kitt looked at Parmon and Lance, "Get to the bridge! I'll help Gwynn don't worry!"

Lance then noticed his communicator nearby. They backed towards the bridge as Moordryd and his crew approached them.

Kitt glared, "Okay, time to heat things up!"

She activated her dragon's thruster gear, turning it forward and blasting two columns of flame to make a wall of fire between them and the street crew.

"Don't worry Gwynn!" Kitt yelled out then looked over her shoulder at Lance, "Call your brother, we can't keep this up for long!"

* * *

Back at the chamber, far below Penn stables, Mortis was explaining the armor a bit more fully.

"You must learn to release the secret powers of both you and Beau," Mortis explained as his last words echoed.

He moved back into the shadows as Artha examined the amulet and arm band. Then he realized Mortis was gone.

"Huh?" He shouted out, "But how will I know when I'm ready?"

Suddenly he heard echoing from the shadows, "You will know."

At that moment, Artha's communicator activated as Lance called his brother, "Artha?! We're in trouble and Gwynn's tied up! It's Moordryd's street group! We need help!"

"Hang on Lance! I'm on my way! Beau! It's time!" Artha said as he took the star from the amulet, placed it in the star-shaped depression in the arm band.

"Release the dragon!" He yelled out.

The arm band began to glow brightly, streamers of golden energy began to move up Artha's arm, then over his body, forming the ancient gold draconium armor of the Dragon Booster over him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Penn stables, as Moordryd's crew are held at bay by Kitt's thruster gear, until it ran out of stored energy.

"Oh no," She whispered and Moordryd laughed looking at her.

"Looks like the heats on you now! Get her!" Moordryd yelled out.

Before they could move, a loud roar from above was heard. Everyone looked up to see the black and gold Dragon of Legend standing at the end of the roof ridge above them with an armored figure on his back.

"The Black and Gold Dragon!" Cain said and Moordryd frowned, shaking his head, "And he's chosen a Dragon Booster!"

Beau roared down at them.

"I want that dragon!" Moordryd yelled out, only to get kicked in the back by a freed Gwynn.

"That's for being a bully," she told him as she ran towards Lance and Parm.

The Dragon Eyes fired blocking staffs at Beau, but missed, he leapt down to their level to face them, and mag blasted them out of his way. Artha looked at the Dragon Eyes and noticed Cain recovering, Beau growled at him as he charged towards them, forcing Beau to the edge of a very long drop. The others blocked Beau from moving away from the edge.

"Perfect, no escape!" Moordryd said as he recovered.

Off to the side, Lance noticed a flash stick and threw it so that it landed in the ground before Moordryd and his crew. Moordryd could only gasp in surprise before it went off, stunning him and his crew. Beau took advantage of this and swept the other dragons off their feet, coming to a stop near Parmon and Lance.

Artha smiled at his little brother, raising his visor so they can see it's him, "Nice throw!"

He shushed them from speaking, lowered his visor, and moved off.

Lance then whispered to Parmon and Gwynn quietly, "It's Artha!"

Parm and Gwynn smiled.

Artha then confronted Moordryd's crew, who were getting up from where they fell. Beau growled at them and they took off, leaving Moordryd to face him alone.

"Where are you going? Fight you cowards!" Moordryd snapped at them

Beau confronted him, forcing him back against the fallen Penn Stables sign, where he was trapped.

"You're next," Artha pointing at him and smirked at Moordryd, who looked terrified.

Moordryd suddenly noticed his dragon was in line with Beau off to the side. He pressed a wrist control, activating his dragon's green ramming gear and sent the ramming ball towards Artha. The Dragon Booster used his arm guard to deflect it towards Moordryd, who duck in time. The ball then deflected off the sign and struck the support pole, causing the support pin to release, making the platform it held tilt down, breaking the bridge connecting to the stables.

Parmon, Gwynn, and Lance were on the platform as it tilted and began to slide to the far edge. Kitt and her dragon tried to leave to the other side, her dragon made it but Kitt fell off on the same side as Gwynn, Parmon and Lance, sliding down with them. The angle of the platform causes a small but heavy dragon head sculpture to slide to the edge, breaking the guardrail off as it plummeted over the edge, followed by Kitt, Gwynn, Lance and Parm.

Artha became horrified, "Nooooo!"

He and Beau rushed to their aid, forgetting all about Moordryd.

Moordryd smirked, watching them leave, "No time for me huh?"

He chuckled nastily and left. Beau leapt across the broken bridge to the tilted platform, sliding down the slope and coming to a stop at the edge. Artha noticed a hanging support wire is taught and looked over the edge to see Parmon, Lance, Gwynn, and Kitt hanging on to the wire for dear life. Beau grabbed the wire in his mouth and began to haul it up.

"Hang on guys! I've got you!" Artha assured as he grunted with effort.

"Trust me, we're hanging on," Gwynn yelled back.

Beau backed up, hauling the wire.

Parmon made it to the top safely but then Lance called out, "I can't hold on!"

Lance slipped down a bit, then lost hold of wire, falling.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" He yelled but Kitt and Gwynn, grunting with effort, grabbed onto Lance as he fell.

"W-we've got you!" Kitt said and hauled Lance up to the wire above her.

As the wire began to fail, Parmon reached down and pulled Lance up over the edge, then reached for Gwynn, and then Kitt. But just before she can reach his hand, the wire snapped.

"Ar… ah, Dragon Booster, the wire," Gwynn alerted, covering up her slip, "it's, it's about to break!"

"No!" Parmon yelled as Kitt screamed, falling.

Artha's eyes widened and he screamed, "Nooooo!"

Beau began running down the slope towards the edge. Parmon blinked and looked at them.

"Artha, what are you doing?!" He cried and Artha yelled back to him, "What I have to gooooooooooo…."

As Beau leapt off the edge, Gwynn warned, "Artha! Dragons jump, they can't fly!"

"Artha!" Lance yelled out to him, but he was already gone.

* * *

Artha and Beau plummeted straight down with a low profile for less wind resistance, quickly gaining on Kitt's falling form. Just before he reached her, Beau moved his forearms forward to slow down enough for Artha to safely grab her around the waist, hugging her closer to Beau's side.

Kitt looked at Artha and reminded him, "Ah, you got me! But who's got us!"

The two of them gulped and screamed, "Whoaaaaaaaa!"

They continued to plummet. As they fell Artha looked at Beau's star mark and as Beau concentrated. It glowed and wing sails formed along his sides, causing them to glide along the wind currents, gaining control of the fall.

"Woo-hoo hoo!" Artha yelled out and grinned.

He Kitt began to enjoy the ride, now that they aren't falling.

* * *

Parmon from above, was looking through his binoculars, "He's all right! Look! Beau's got, superpowers!"

Lance grinned, "Drac!"

"That'll come in handy," Gwynn noted, glad everyone was okay.

* * *

Below, Beau came for a landing onto a rooftop. Artha let Kitt down to the ground. She looked at him curiously.

"Uhh who are you? What are you?" Kitt asked.

"Uhh I'm the..." Artha paused and cleared his throat, deepening his voice and making a heroic pose, announced, "I'm the Dragon Booster!"

Artha coughed from using his deep voice, ruining the effect he wanted. He grinned sheepishly at Kitt who smiled shyly at him, then he and Beau then leapt off the edge and glided away.

Kitt moved to the guardrail watching them go, sighing dreamily, "Dragon Booster."

* * *

Meanwhile in the interior of Paynn Citadel, Moordryd just told his father the news. About Gwynn joining the Penn team, about failing to find and capture the black and gold dragon, but most importantly, about said dragon now astride by a new Dragon Booster. This did not sit well for the elder Paynn.

"RRR! The Dragon of Legend has eluded you and chosen a _Dragon Booster_!" Word shouted, "Not only that, but Gwynn is his ally?! Raaah!"

He threw a small dragon skull he was holding, shattering it.

"Perhaps I should find someone more capable to help me start my dragon human war," he hissed.

Moordryd looked away in shame. This was his chance of becoming more like Gwynn to his father: appreciated and adored. But, instead, he ended out like he always was: a mistake.

* * *

**Iiiitttttt'ssssss Trivia Time! In this show, some main characters are named after Arthurian Legend (ie Artha Penn= Arthur Pendragon, Lance= Lancelot, Moordryd= Mordred, and my OC Gwynn= Guinevere). Other characters are named after the dragon classes they represent or something having to do with the classes they represent (ie Phistis= fist, Wydfyr= Wildfire, Libris= measuring scales). Some characters' names are just played on words (ie Parmon Sean= parmasen)**


End file.
